Robsten The Romance
by LenaKristen
Summary: She's a unique girl...You really don't meet many people like Kristen."-Robert Pattinson. Ever wondered how our favourite on-screen couple Bella and Edward became the off-screen couple of Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. Based on real life events.
1. Author note

Robsten's Romance

Hi I'm LenaKristen.

I know there is loads of speculation about Robsten but I truly believe they are a couple. So looking over events that have happened in the last few years I'm going to attempt to re-tell the romance that has brought between Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart together . Let me know what you think! - First chapter coming very soon. Please review


	2. Our Start

Kristen POV 

I've never really been an expert at anything. Especially not Love. I am truly disgusted with myself sometimes. I can't really remember when this relationship started. Ok, so I can't really call it a relationship. It would be more appropriate to call it an obsession. I have truly always known I love him. It was deep, and it took me a long time to realize it, but I love him. It was a matter of me sorting myself out and accepting it. I couldn't constantly live this life-this lie- and pretend I'm happy with Michael. It's about time I start following my heart. And I know JUST how I'm going to do it. 

I knew that we had a lot to sort out. Throughout the filming of Twilight I ignored Rob, to this day I don't understand why. I think somewhere deep down I knew I felt something for him and it was my way of protecting me.

Nikki Reed and me instantly became close on set and she became a sound board for me, she always knew what to say when I had a new round of drama from the paps and the most important of all she not only knew how I felt about Rob but she was the one who encouraged it. Nikki was what you would call a hopeless romantic and felt that our story was one of a fairytale to be honest I felt like I was playing the villain of this particular fairytale.

I'm not going all the way back to our start...sometimes it hurts to much to think about how I treated rob back then. No, today is a new day and the day that I Kristen Stewart finally tell Robert Pattinson how I feel.

Hey Im LenaKristen and this is my new story.

If you have time please review

Thanks 3 xxxxx


	3. Our argument

Rob POV 

My heart beat faster at her close proximity. We were sitting on the couch watching "Moonlight Hours." That was my favourite movie.

Kristen's head was leaning against my shoulder, and this continued to confuse me. She was cuddled into my side, perfectly at ease. She never acted like this. What did it mean? It was driving me mad, but I didn't want to ruin this moment by asking questions. So I put my arm around her shoulders-testing her- and she didn't move. I actually think I saw her lips twist into a smirk at this brief show of affection.

I was unsure what to think anymore. Kristen was so hot and cold with me all the time. Some days she just ignores me then others have been great, but still I don't know what they mean. I knew she had a boyfriend-I respected that. I hated that. But I still respected it. But lately she had been acting like-I don't know, like she was trying to lead me on. Like I've wanted her to do all along. My mind wandered as the movie rolled on.  
>When the end credits finally came on, I was tired. That movie was really long. I looked down to kristen who now had her head on my lap. My fingers were stroking through her long brown hair.<br>Her eyes were closed-had she fallen asleep? I touched her face with the tips of my fingers and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at me in a way that made my heart flutter. She was so beautiful.  
>"Kristen?" I said.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here." For a moment she stayed still, and then she sat up. She faced me, then took my face between her hands. She seemed nervous as she pulled my lips to hers. I was torn between what was right and what I wanted. I was quickly losing any form of coherent form as her lips descended on mine, but I hastily pulled away.<p>

"No Kristen you don't get to do this. One minute you act like you hate me and now you're coming onto me. What about Michael? Or is this a joke? You can't keep messing with my feelings."

Crap I was acutely aware that I was sounding like a wimp but I was fed up. I wasn't her puppet to do with as she pleased. Kristen's eyes widened and filled with unshed tears which usually would make me fall to my knees and do whatever she wanted, but not tonight.

"Rob please...you have to listen...Michael."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, I rose from my space on the coach careful not to dump Kristen on the floor even through my anger.

"Facts you have a boyfriend, you probably just came here for a laugh and we have a show to attend."

I spared one last look at her fragile form as she began to sob into her hands. I thought about reaching for her and apologising but realise that would do us no good. We needed to sit down and talk and right now there was no time for that. We had the MTV movie awards to attend! 


End file.
